


should

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (a little angsty at the end), BDSM, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dom Charles, Dom Magda, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Orgasm Control, Other, Polyamory, Sub Erik, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles knows he probably shouldn't be sleeping with his best friend's wife, but they're a bit past that.





	should

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Square I2 in Marvel Bingo: Cuckolding 
> 
> CW: explicit sexual content, unsafe sex, humiliation kink, food mention, lmk if there's anything you'd like added!

Charles doesn’t know what he did to deserve any of this, honestly. Actually, he knows for a fact he doesn’t deserve any of it and nothing he’s done makes him any more worthy, but he just somehow managed to pull it all off anyway. Charles doesn’t believe it himself half the time. Having an incredibly inappropriate crush on your best friend and his wife and then getting to actually sleep with said best friend and wife? Charles knows he shouldn’t be getting away with it, but as long as he is, he might as well enjoy it, no? Especially since sometimes, he thinks they enjoy this more than he does. 

 

It might sometimes seem like he’s just as in charge as Magda. He’s the one getting to actually fuck her, after all. But no. No way are he and Magda on the same level, even if they might sometimes play that up for Erik’s sake. Erik who is currently laid up against the headboard, letting Magda lay up against his chest and between his legs while Charles fucks her. He looks absolutely irresistible like that, flushed and embarrassed while he holds his wife’s legs apart so Charles can thrust deeper into her without a care in the world. He leans forward, intending to give Erik a kiss, but Magda’s hand comes up when she realizes where he’s headed, grabbing his face and stopping him in his tracks. Her nails are painted red, he realizes. (Normally, she’s not really one for nail polish, he knows, but she’s always more than happy to commit to their little games.)

 

“What do you want to kiss him for? All he’s good for is being a back rest so a better man than him can fuck me properly for once,” she says, pulling him in to kiss her instead, rough and territorial, lest Charles forget his place again. 

 

Charles is apologetic as he pulls back again, bracing himself up against the headboard so he can angle himself differently to thrust in the way he knows Magda likes. “He just looked all red and adorable, I couldn’t help myself.” 

 

“You are so absolutely lucky you’ve got the biggest cock I’ve found yet or I’d have you sat in a corner watching someone else fuck me,” Magda threatens. “Erik, apologize.” 

 

It’s not Erik’s fault, of course, but Erik tends to be a bit of a whipping boy between them. Magda will usually find some reason or the other to blame it on him. Erik bends down to press a kiss to Magda’s neck and dutifully apologizes, “I’m sorry I have a useless best friend, Mistress.” 

 

Magda laughs, which is good for Erik, because getting her to laugh is usually the only way Erik avoids punishment for being cheeky. “And?” 

 

“And I’m sorry I’m inadequate, Mistress.” 

 

“That’s right. Make yourself useful, pet,” she says, bringing Erik’s hand around to her cunt so he can get her off while Charles fucks her. “Because your useless best friend has a great cock, but that’s about all he’s good for.” 

 

Charles turns even redder than Erik. Normally, she keeps her comments related just to Erik, but she wouldn’t be doing this if they hadn’t already had a long talk about it beforehand, of course, and Charles had agreed that he was willing to give it a try tonight. If nothing else, to get a better feeling for what gets Erik off. Judging by the way his cock twitches deep inside Magda, he’d say it might get him off to be put down like that too. 

 

Erik settled his hand between Magda and Charles, where he can stroke her clit between his fingers, the way she likes. It means Charles is awkwardly banging up against Erik’s arm with every thrust, so he tries to adjust, moving himself slightly out of the way and rocking more than thrusting to avoid Erik. Magda is quick to pinch his side hard enough to sting, making it quite clear he doesn’t have permission for such things. Charles whines softly, but obeys, going back to normal even if it does leave him in an awkward spot with Erik. Magda’s not quick to punish him like she is with Erik. He’s not her sub, just her husband’s very good friend who somehow ended up in this strange situation. Still, Charles doesn’t want to push his luck.

 

Which is why even though he normally doesn’t have the same restrictions as Erik, Charles still leans in towards Magda when he feels his orgasm building low in his belly and asks, “Magda. Magda, can I come?” 

 

“What a good boy,” she notes, laughing. “Who knows where you learned that from, because it certainly wasn’t Erik. Yes, Charles, whenever you’re ready.” 

 

Charles nods, leaning in closer to kiss her quickly before he screws his eyes shut and chases after his orgasm properly. It’s not hard when Magda is probably one of the most beautiful women he knows, and she’s the best kind of warm and snug around him. There’s also, undeniably, a sort of satisfaction that comes from knowing she has Erik’s last name, but it’s him and not Erik who gets to be inside her like this. The only difficult adjustment, really, is being a bit of a selfish lover, since it falls on Erik, more often than not, to get her off. Charles knows he honestly has the easiest job out of the three of them, but he would normally be quite embarrassed to act like this, like he’s some sort of teenage boy interested in nothing else but getting his dick wet with no technique except going in and out and in and out. 

 

It gets the job done, though. Clearly. An embarrassingly short amount of time later that Charles will not disclose, his hips falter once or twice before simply pressing in as close to Magda as he can so he can come deep inside her. Charles would like to think he’s more evolved than a caveman, but if he were, he probably wouldn’t be so pleased with the primal sort of satisfaction he feels when he pulls out and sees his semen dribbling out of her, seeming startlingly whiter against her dark thigh. Charles mumbles a few curses under his breath as he gets off from her and tries not to look entirely undignified as he plops down on the bed next to her. He’s sure he fails. 

 

“See how much better Charles is at that than you?” Magda tuts, shooing Erik’s hand away from between her legs and shoving at his shoulder until he gets out from behind her. “That’s why he gets to come inside me and you don’t get to come at all.” 

 

If Charles didn’t know any better, he would think Magda is being a bit harsh. But he does know better and even a stranger could see how hungrily Erik is eyeing up Magda’s cunt and Charles’ come inside it. “He deserves it more than me.” 

 

“That’s right, pet. You behaved well, though. Go on, why don’t you get to work cleaning up after him?” she says, reaching up to tangle her fingers through his short hair and guide him down between her legs. 

 

Erik lets out an eager little whine before getting to work, first lapping up the come that had leaked out to her thighs while eyeing up Charles the whole time. His poor cock gives a valiant twitch, but no, Charles isn’t twenty anymore. No matter how much his member might want another go, he knows he won’t manage again tonight. Still, Charles reaches over and gives the back of Erik’s neck an appreciative squeeze, careful not to get in the way of Magda’s hands in his hair. They might have this strange sort of arrangement between them, but Magda’s still rather territorial of her husband. 

 

Charles knows from experience that Erik could go at this for a very long time. It seems there’s few things Erik likes more than eating out his wife, especially when she’s filled with Charles’ come. Charles would probably be rather embarrassed to look Erik in the eye after such things, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s the one who fucked his best friend’s wife. He enjoys the sight for a few minutes, because there’s few things more gorgeous in life than Erik eating pussy like he’ll starve if he stops for more than two seconds and Magda writhing and moaning in pleasure under him, but the desire to feel a bit cleaner wins out eventually and he gets up to shuffle off to the bathroom. They can’t all have well trained boys ready to clean them off with their tongues. 

 

Charles can hear them both while he washes up in the bathroom and he can hear Magda’s moans grow increasingly higher in pitch until she finishes, which is when Charles decides he’s taken long enough cleaning and can go back to the room. He’s been with them a few times while she orgasmed, but despite all logic, a part of Charles still feels like that’s a bit too intimate for them, and he leaves it to the pair of them. He brings a damp towel from the bathroom with him, for Magda and Erik, and joins them in bed once more. Charles knows from experience that Erik probably wasn’t allowed to come, but he still looks absolutely blissed out as he rests his head on top of Magda’s stomach. He’s absolutely, hopelessly endeared by him, but what else is new? Charles passes the towel over to Magda, who wipes off Erik’s face before it can get sticky and uncomfortable. Erik is soft and pliant all over, letting Magda do as she pleases and then immediately going back to cuddling her tummy when she lets go of his head. 

 

“There’s my pretty boy. You’re always so good for me,” she murmurs, smiling as she pets down his hair where it’s gone wild. “You’ll get your cuddles from me soon, but will you move over to Charles for a few minutes while I go fetch some things?” 

 

Erik whines a bit at that, but between him and Magda, they manage to get Erik to rest up against Charles’ chest instead. This all feels far too intimate for Charles to be involved in and he’s always waiting for the day they toss him out as soon as he’s come, but it hasn’t happened yet and Charles always makes sure to enjoy every minute he has with Erik as soft and subby as this like it’s the last one. While Magda disappears into the bathroom and then out of the bedroom, Charles just keeps himself busy stroking Erik’s hair. Beyond just cleaning off properly and getting some clothes on, Charles knows she’s probably fetching anything they might need to get Erik the aftercare he needs and help him up. 

 

She never does this for Charles, though it’s not for a lack of offering. Charles simply doesn’t go down the way Erik does and he would much rather fuss over him with Magda than be the one being fussed over. She comes back a few minutes later, with a mug of something steaming and Erik’s favorite blanket, the one that’s laced throughout with thin strips of metal that Erik says soothe him in the best way possible. Magda puts the mug down on the nightstand, where Charles sees it’s hot chocolate with ridiculous bunny shaped marshmallows. Erik would probably kill him if Charles ever told anyone that he drinks hot chocolate with marshmallows, let alone bunny shaped ones. It just makes Charles love him even more. (He knows he shouldn’t think words like that when it comes to his best friend and best friend’s wife, but it’s true. He loves the both of them, even if he knows he shouldn’t.)

 

Between the two of them, they help Erik sit up once more, long enough for Magda to get a clean pair of boxers on him and bundle him up in his blanket before letting him settle down again. This time, he cuddles up to the both of them, resting his head up against Magda’s breast while his feet rest on Charles’ lap. Charles’ heart aches. He wishes he could have this every night, but he knows  well enough to be grateful that he gets a few hours here and there like this. Magda helps him drink his cocoa, lest he make a mess over all of them, murmuring praise and how much she loves him the whole while. 

 

“You’re the best boy anyone could ever ask for, you know? And I’m so, so happy to call you mine,” she says, pressing a whole flurry of kisses to his face and hair. 

 

Erik grumbles softly, because it really doesn’t matter how down he is, he’ll always be a bit of a grump. “I heard you the first five times.” 

 

“Want me to stop?” Magda asks, amused. 

 

“...no.” 

 

Charles smiles, rubbing one of Erik’s feet between his hands while he lets the pair of them kiss and cuddle and more or less just be entirely loved up. He should excuse himself soon, he knows. Say something about how he has to get home before rush hour or he has work to get done or whatever other excuse he thinks of. It doesn’t really matter, so long as he gets out of their hair and lets them have their moment together as a couple, like he should. Charles may be a bit of fun for them sometimes, but he knows better than to think he has a place here in moments like this. They’re just nice about letting him linger. And so he’ll linger a few more minutes, and maybe a few minutes after that. Because as much as Charles knows what he should do, tearing himself away from this bed is probably the last thing he ever wants to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer in which I make it explicitly clear that they are all tested regularly and on birth control to be safe even while having unsafe sex lol pls dont go around having unprotected sex :') 
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
